


知乎体-你是如何出柜的

by chongqishishi



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongqishishi/pseuds/chongqishishi
Summary: Warning：真人无关，请勿上升真人~Warning：美好属于他们，我只拥有OOC和BugWarning：全是编的





	知乎体-你是如何出柜的

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：真人无关，请勿上升真人~  
> Warning：美好属于他们，我只拥有OOC和Bug  
> Warning：全是编的

知乎体：你是如何出柜的？  
最近在考虑是否要和男朋友向双方父母出柜。我们彼此认定对方是可以携手一生的人，唯一担心的不过是父母的态度。请问下大家都有什么好的出柜策略或者套路？

\-------------------------------------------  
答主：笑到停不下来

那我来回答一下吧。我的故事可能有点长。

我和男朋友从少年时就认识，后来，我们从同事变成朋友再变成爱人。算不上有青梅竹马的感情基础，但是有白头偕老的决心。

我们都见过双方父母，但是四位老人都一直觉得我们是单纯的好兄弟，我们也从来没挑明过。

我们本来是打算先把这段关系瞒一段时间再做打算的，至少挑明的时候得给老人家备点速效救心丸什么的，不过前几天的一个晚上发生的一切，彻底打乱了我们的计划。

当天晚上是另一位同事牵的头，单位的一大批人马在一块儿聚餐。桌子上全是年轻男生，当然少不了喝酒。

我家爱人酒量非常恐怖，小得恐怖。

除了几位未成年小朋友，我们这些人喝的都是啤酒。一般人喝啤酒不会醉的吧？我家爱人不是一般人。【微笑】

没喝多久，我就眼看着他的脸颊越来越红。我刚想劝他注意着少喝点，人就瘫在椅子上睡着了。

没错，是瘫。前一秒他刚把杯子放下，扭头跟我说了一句“我好像有点头晕”，后一秒就靠在椅背上人事不省。

要不是大家都看到过这家伙喝醉的样子，一定会去打120的。

我的外套在屋里挂着，就拿过来给他盖上。理所当然地获得一屋子人的嘘声。那又怎么样，我自己的爱人我自己宠。

散场的时候一帮人很没有同事爱地把睡得天昏地暗的醉柯基留给了我，一群身强力壮的同事把基本没有行动能力的醉鬼扛到酒店楼下就四散而去，完全不去考虑我一个一百二十多斤的人怎么把一百四五十斤的巨型柯基扛回家。

好消息是，在出租车上的时候这家伙就恢复了一点意识。

坏消息是，他差点没把人家司机师傅吓死。

他本来靠在我肩膀上，转醒的时候眉头是皱着的，拼命揉自己脑袋。我猜他是头疼，就伸手帮他揉，侧身让他靠在我怀里，这样我动手方便。

不是我自夸，我爱人就只认我的按摩手法，我一按上去，哼哼唧唧的人立马安静，只轻声嘟囔了一句“笑笑”。很好，醉成这样还能认出来我，我很满意。

司机师傅问了一句：“是你弟弟？怎么喝这么多啊？”

紧接着就是灾难瞬间。那个醉鬼笑得旁若无人，对无辜的司机师傅说：“我不是他弟弟，我是他爱人呀。”

我明显感觉到车身一抖。是方向盘突然歪了一下导致的那种抖。

我能怎么办，我捂他的嘴都来不及。我只能假装冷静，继续帮他揉脑袋。

那一路上，司机师傅再也没敢说话，可能是被我爱人的直白吓得没缓过神来。

到他家的时候，我是半拖半抱把人弄到楼上的。你们能想象得到，一只醉猫坚持要搂着你脖子的时候，把人扶直了走到电梯前面有多困难吗！这个醉猫还一直在我脖子边上蹭来蹭去，不间断地在梦里迷迷糊糊地告白。

也是胆子大，仗着知道我不能在电梯里对他做什么，只能乖乖扶着他的腰保证他不会突然倒在地上摔坏他珍贵的大脑。

他家的灯全都关着，客房门也关着——是的大门被我打开了。我不用从他身上找钥匙，我自己有他家的备用钥匙。

醉猫依然在我耳朵边哼哼唧唧。我把他拖进门，告诉他到家了，估计是“到家了”三个字提醒了他现在可以放肆了，他放开嗓门大吼了一句：“笑笑我最爱你了！”

我赶紧把大门关上。吓到司机师傅已经很不好意思了，不能再打扰到邻居。

给醉猫换好衣服塞进被窝里的时候已经凌晨了，我也没打算走，一是，半夜他渴了有个人给他倒杯水，二是，都老夫老……夫了还矫情什么。于是我就躺在他旁边，准备发动我哄小朋友的隐藏技能，把柯基哄睡着。

谁知道这个人大概就没打算睡。指使我把他的手机拿出来，各种放歌。放的都是老歌，每次听到我都怀疑我们有代沟——是那种只有他在年长的一边的时候才能产生的代沟。

我无法跟一个醉鬼讲道理，只能陪着他哼歌，十个字里都没有半个字能落在调上。

他唱着唱着就开始哭。

我知道他最近状态不好，事业处于低潮期，心里免不了难过。他在聚会上嘻嘻哈哈的，还是一只团宠开心果，但是心里不定有多难受。他嘟嘟囔囔地和我说他有多想赢一局比赛，可是怎么下怎么输，怎么走怎么错。孩子说着说着就带了哭腔。

他这一哭，把我给心疼的啊……赶紧把我自己这辈子知道的能开导人的话全都用上了。

那个傻子突然来了一句：“笑笑，我知道我状态一路走低，我也知道很多人不再看好我了。但是你能不能不要扔下我。”

你们能想得到这是什么样的画面吗。一个喝醉的人，抛下了所有的伪装，真真切切地看着你的眼睛，带着酒精带来的晕眩，和打心底里冒出来的恐惧和哀求。

但是他问的是什么混账话？简直是开玩笑。我怎么可能因为这点破事就扔下他？我是因为爱他的人、爱他的一切，抱着要和他过一辈子的念头和他在一起的啊！他就对我们的爱情这么没有信心吗？

于是我就把我的想法对他说了，再三保证不论发生什么我都会站在他的身边。就差把结婚誓词给他背一遍。

不过我觉得我说的话比誓词更有真情实感。嗯，就是这样。

那个傻孩子立刻就哭得不成人样，抱着我呜咽得让人心酸。我拍着他的背给他顺气，生怕他一不小心把自己给呛着。

也不知道他哭了多久，总之，最后他脑袋埋在我肩窝里睡着了，我也迷迷糊糊地睡过去了。

好的，到这里都和出柜没什么关系是不是？其实以上全部是出柜现场。

我们第二天醒过来的时候，客厅餐桌上放了一张纸条，是我爱人的父母写的。

他们来看望儿子，本想作为给孩子的惊喜，就没和他说。因为我们出去聚餐回来得晚，老人家习惯早睡，就先去客房休息，没有等儿子，之后被我们回家以后的动静弄醒了，刚醒就听见我爱人的一句“笑笑我最爱你了”……然后大家就能想象得到发生了什么了。

大概是因为昨晚爱人对我表现出来了完全的信任和依赖吧，他的父母相信我们在一起能够幸福、能够互相支持地好好地走完一生。老人家在留言里表示有些震惊，但是会努力接受这个事实，让我们不要担心。逢年过节的时候还是要一起回家吃顿团圆饭的。  
——嗯，也许现在不该说“他的父母”了，应该叫爸妈。

所以，题主不要太纠结，父母都是爱孩子的，他们想要的，不过是孩子有一个可信任依赖的人，有一个幸福的家和一帆风顺的未来。如果他们看到了你们之间的爱，我想，他们不会再执意阻拦。

@柯J不是柯基 来看看你大半夜干的好事。不知道你还记得多少。

 

\-------------------------------------------  
答主：柯J不是柯基

我都说了我不是柯基！哼！

好了说正经的。讲真我对那晚发生了什么记不完全了。毕竟我是真的醉到不省人事，甚至都不记得昏过去之前和笑笑说过我头晕。

我的意识确实是在出租车上回来了一点的，只不过我的意识真的是只回来了一点。我记得我醒过来的时候脑袋后面硌着一副骨头架子——笑笑，我是一定要把你养胖的。

后来想一想，我觉得头疼，搞不好就是被骨头架子硌的——但是笑笑，请继续这样搂着我，我不嫌疼，真的。

我是真心离不开笑笑的按摩。他之前身体不太好，手指尖常年冰冷，这两年我各种研究食谱，给他补回来了一些，不过指尖的温度还是嫌凉——扯远了，总之就是这个温度对于一个醉酒的人来说简直能救命，清清凉凉的非常舒服。再加上笑笑的力度和手法我都太熟悉，他的手一放上来我就能意识到是他。

因为靠在爱人的怀里，神经放松下来，我又开始迷糊，在脑子缺弦的情况下和司机师傅说了实话——但是说实话的感觉真的很好啊。

关于到家之后……其实我已经差不多有意识了，只是懒得动弹，就由着我家笑笑给我换衣服擦脸什么的，并且随时借着发酒疯的借口捣乱，搂着笑笑亲亲抱抱什么的（我回家会不会被意外得知真相的笑笑打一顿？）。但是我真的不知道我爸妈过来看我并且已经睡下了……我怀疑我爸妈已经通过扒门缝围观了笑笑哄着我洗脸换衣服的全过程……我家笑笑狠起来能拿棋子砸死人，但是温柔起来是可以去做幼教的，不要怀疑。

终于躺下之后，我记得最清楚的部分就是笑笑给我告白的那段话。他可能没好意思写出来，但是我要帮他说。

我当时也是有点借酒消愁的劲儿。最近状态确实不太好，不用上网都能想得到大家对我的评价是什么。问出那句话是一时冲动，我相信笑笑不会因为这些就放弃我。我当时想，无论笑笑骂我傻也好，气得打我也罢，我都认了。我只是想有一个发泄的由头，或者一个哭出来的借口。

笑笑特别特别认真地趴在我耳边说话：我认识你的时候，你是个毛头小子，除了冲劲儿和韧劲儿什么都没有。我看着你一步一步踏踏实实走到今天，都不知道看过你的多少次失败，也数不清见证了你多少次胜利。我爱的是你的坚持，你的不放弃，我更爱你爱我。我不是爱你的成绩。哪怕有一天你什么都没有了，我也依然和你在一起。我渴望和你一起奋斗，一起努力，但你也得相信，如果你哪一天累了，想休息，那么我也愿意养着你，而且能养得起你。

这段话，我发誓我一个字都没有记错。

我当然还是哭出来了，我记得我特别丢人地“嗷”的一声把头埋在了笑笑怀里，哭到脱力。借着酒精的劲儿，再一次丢人地睡了过去。

我非常感谢我的父母，并且我认为，我父母愿意接受我们的主要原因并不是我的依赖，而是那天晚上笑笑对我的接纳、宽容以及情愿为我付出一切的爱，让我们一起通过了父母的面试。

所以，题主请放心吧，对父母永远都不需要所谓的套路。祝你们幸福。

@笑到停不下来 也祝我们幸福。


End file.
